halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sgt.johnson
And? I'm not ashamed of anything. Besides, I know what you look like What exactly does Ajax look like? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Dude... that's scary.... aside from the glasses, it sounds just like my best friend.... >.> --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:14, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Procyon Uh-oh. Looks like my star system is suddenly taken. Perhaps this can be a return to the system? I don't want Minorca and Arcadia to be the same planet, but perhaps Minorca's inhabitants fled because of the Covenant's invasion of Arcadia? Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm filling the Minorca article so that it can stay consistent with Canon and coexist with Arcadia. Still, its kind of eerie, isn't it? <_< Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, the Minorca article's done, and Chapter Twelve and Thirteen are up. You insist on killing my core characters! >:( I had to give him a grievous head wound to keep him in the story! It's okay though - I quite enjoy finding ways to work around your attempts! ;D And Doctor Carson has proven an interesting point of view! I'm going to have to find a way to introduce Lieutenant Keller soon, too. Specops306, ''Kora '' 05:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, it turns out Minorca is also the name of an island in meditteranean sea, belonging to Spain. Which I had no idea about when I made up the name. To be honest, I thought I'd got it from the name of a US submarine, but it doesn't seem to exist. Looks like it just popped into my head! Specops306, ''Kora '' 07:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) USNA Awesome, man! Just make sure that you really want to go before you app! I'd recommend going to summer seminar, as well. I got your friend request on FB... not alot of ppl with my name running around. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:58, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Comparisons By the way, I've been meaning to ask you - if you could compare the Human-Covenant War with any past conflict, which would you do? WWII seems the obvious (and somewhat overdone) choice, but I'd be interested in the opinion of a man actually in the military. I wrote up my own comparison here, if you're interested. Specops306, ''Kora '' 08:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Jamal-002 Hey, it's fine by me, if Jamal got approved for addition into the Necros War... Didja talk to Ajax about it? If not, you need to. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yes! Nice, job, man! You might run into a tired and harrased plebe that looks like me. You may even run into a few of my friends, who are also SS-ing. That's awesome, dude! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) BVA Hey Man, I'm Curious, but, um, Are you trying to save the 8th Irish Rangers in the story of BVA? (Because, just in case if you didn't notice, I'am providnig Sniper Support for them in the Sky) (Did not want to sound like an Jerk) (Sorry) Prepare to Drop SWEET :P Prepare to Drop RfA :1. Not only that, but I had told you that the admin team was full when you asked me privately about RFA. :2. When nothing happens, it usually means I'm waiting for confirmation. :3. Before the recent triple RfDA-RfA spiel, Halo Fanon has never used RfA. Normally, the existing admin team would say "oh hay, we are in the needing of another admin" and they'd all talk and appoint one. Hell, in the early days, RR and H*bad just admin'd whoever they wanted. Myself and Donut were the only two admin that I know of that ever even bothered to post on the page, and that was only because H*bad wanted it "officialized". That is to say, we posted on the pages after we'd been accepted as admin. :4. You and I clearly discussed how this was a loophole on Skype. Further, I clearly indicated it as a loophole in my post about the project page clean up in the forums. If there are positions, we let the community know. There aren't any positions. :5. Erm...we only have eight admin. Ajax, Subby, and LOMI are pretty active, myself, 091, and Dragon are semi-active, RR has like no time (and my pi experiments have been messing with his judgment), and I don't know what 077 is doing because the bugger refuses to communicate with the rest of us. In the end, what is clear is that you and I discussed RfA on Skype, and I clearly stated that the admin team was full and was frankly looking to cut back some; you and I discussed the RfA project page, and I told you about how it was a loophole and that it was going to be deleted. And if RR wasn't so damn busy taking winter classes at Harvard, I'd have gotten confirmation and deleted the RfA page and the other defunct project pages a month ago. I don't know what your expectations of an admin team are, but Halopedia, which, while it may not have as many articles as us, definitely has a larger userbase and is better known, has nine admin, many of which have more questionable activity than our own admin do. Halo Fanon doesn't need eight, let alone eleven administrators, to keep the site running. We don't experience vandalism half as much as Halopedia. The biggest thing we need oversight on is canon, and you don't need sysop to put an NCF template on an article. But hey, if you want, we can pretend like that little page was real. You see, that was one of H*bad's pages, which meant that there was no admin discussion needed to make a ruling. So, frankly, I could simply decline all three of those RfAs without ever even mentioning it to the admin team, and that would be perfectly acceptable. So if you want to know what happened to your RfA, it was declined by me. And then the page was deleted as it was indicated it would be long before you ever tried to make use of the loophole. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Administrators is a much more accurate place to get info on the admin team (wait, those two buggers are still in the category? *goes to fix*). I believe I brought up how there was this funny loop hole that basically said sign here and you can be an admin that H*bad had made, and how LOMI had told me about it, and the admin team were going to have to sort through all the project pages to remove these sorts of H*bad do-whatever-you-want sort of loopholes and contradictions with other policies. I only found out that H*bad had denied applications to it without talking to anyone while reviewing the history to see if I'd ever actually bothered to post on the page, since I didn't even remember it existed. Relentless and H*bad approached me privately about becoming an admin (it was probably the only time they ever talked before I made main admin :P). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) You never know. I never thought I'd be an admin, and now I'm one of two main admin. And I never thought H*bad would ever leave, and hey, I can finally rest easy knowing that I won't trip over some outrageous new policy to undermine the site when I log in. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:47, 27 January 2009 (UTC)